Talk:Status/@comment-5440805-20130327035954/@comment-53539-20130329103905
Thanks a lot guys, I'm glad you got what I'm saying. @Kim, A vocaloid is only successful if it sells 1,000+ units, a Vocaloid is only a complete failure when it fails to get past 1,000 units. Most Vocaloids manage to pull this off, only a select few went beyond that. So your wrong in most being a complete failure. True we have no sales, but we have word of two things; #She failed to meet expectations #She fared better in Japan then Korea but still sold badly in Japan. Expectations would have been based on the sales of vocaloids already sold. Korea, being new market would have had its expectations set at 1,000 like any other vocaloid before it. Maybe in Japan, 3,000+. But either way... SeeU videos get targeted a lot on NND for political comments. With such harassment Japanese producers are less inclined to use her. I'll do a quick serach on Pixv and NND. *1,800+ results for SeeU on Pixiv *789 hits on NND. In other words, she is popular with the fandom, not popular with producers. For kicks lets compare with the DA numbers. *7809 on DA If you looked at DA you'd believe she was uber popular as thats higher then some of the other vocaloids. But when you compare her to her target market she isn't looking good at all. In other words, its quite easy to believe that something is more popular then it is. And SeeU is one of those cases. Back to NND, her most popular video has 97,703 views and 2,100+ my lists. That only puts her one step above Tone Rion, who was is about 1,000+ mylists less on her most popular and 10,000+ less on her most popular video. And Tone is a unpopular vocaloid, I won't even post her Pixiv results or any of that because of it. Meanwhile, IA, who WAS popular stands with a video past the 2,000,000+ mark and another with 110,000+ mylists. Her Pixiv is over 100,000+. Yet her DA hits are 4,400+ (less then SeeU), which meant she wasn't popular as SeeU with overseas. Point I'm making is that SeeU is still nearly as unpopular overall with the fandom as Tone Rion, she isn't THE most unpopular. If not for the overseas fandom, SeeU would be pretty much as unpopular all round as the bottom 3 vocaloids in V3 built soul for Japanese. And remember; the report says she sold better in Japan. If those 700+ videos are each by one producer, then she sold 700 units. Reality is a % don't ever post because their collectors or refuse despite owner her, and that a producer may produce more then one video. Therefore, that 700 mark is likely not as accurate as we'd like... Either way, tell me Kim, how popular is SeeU? Is Popularity proof of sales; if sold, then even then SeeU would have only met the 1,000+ mark just about based on her overall popularity. Which goes back to the situation you've created for yourself, you've pretty much in one word or another said that SeeU is popular and therefore must have sold well... But based on your logic and faced with these numbers, she isn't popular and therefore must have sold badly. Popularity =/= sales Also before you ask on youtube... Her most popular video though has 70,000+ views and she has about that number of videos. To the point I can't bring you a IA comparison because the way the search engine works brings up a lot of things I don't want. The hits though were about double SeeU's, yet we know she is amount the most popular 10 vocaloids in Japan and has sold well enough for us to see merch on her start appearing and heavier marketing. As I said, Youtube can be a mess for comparing vocaloids... I normally leave youtube out of comparisons, plus the amount of stupidity on youtubers has led to youtube being our no.1 source for a lot of the fandoms myths, confusions, lies and rumours. :-/